


The Bells

by lokivsanubis



Series: Sprint Room Master <Pieces> [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Magic, Multi, Tony's caught in a magic spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis
Summary: A/N: So this happened one day over coffee honestly it did.Tony wakes up in a strange white room and finds himself heading to an evaluation he doesn't remember scheduling. Last he remembers he was in central park trying to stop the would be evil sorcerer of the week. And now he's here.





	The Bells

Tony blinked and rose an arm a blinding light in his face. He looked beyond the shield of his arm, the light grey material of his flight suit doesn’t help, and saw the outline of a door.  _ How the hell did I get here? Where is here? Wasn’t I just in a battle? _ He looks down and sees a handle, old and worn  brushed brass worn from years of gripping and twisting by infinitely many hands.  Nothing like the sleek sliding doors of Tony’s penthouse. More like the manor doors of his childhood. 

 

Tony takes the worn knob in his hand and twists pushing the door inward and stepping inside. 

 

He enters a lounge area not unlike that of a therapist’s office. A nice modern white table plays well with the white and black chairs and plush couch located on the far side of the wall. Tony takes another step inside when the door behind him swings closed sealing into the wall. 

 

Tony looks back at it and shrugs.  _ Guess I’m not going back that way… Maybe this is one of those weird pocket dimensions Strange always yammered on about cuz Magic… As if Magic was the answer to everything.  _  Tony tsked loudly, wondering why his feet didn’t echo across the tile floor even when he intentionally stomped his feet. 

 

A bell chimes somewhere soft in the distance. Echoing through the space and releasing a vibration the seems to reach deep into Tony’s soul.

 

“Good Afternoon Mr. Stark!” A chipper voice called out to him. 

 

Tony spun around and comes face to face with a young woman with long white hair, an hourglass figure and perfect posture. She’s dressed in a skintight red suit with stiletto heels, a pair of red rimmed glasses and a white collar with a bell on it tied around her neck. Her pale face is decorated in shadows of smokey grey illuminating her bright blue eyes and lips painted red. In her perfectly manicured hands highlighted by her crimson red nails was a manilla envelope with his name clearly written across the tab: ANTHONY EDWARD STARK - EVALUATION. 

 

“JESUS CHRIST!” Tony snapped nearly jumping out of his skin. “WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?” 

 

“Good Afternoon Mr. Stark.” She repeats offering him a bright smile. “We have been waiting for you. We feared you’d miss your appointment. You’ve given us the slip a few times before.” She offered him a hand to shake. 

 

“Who are you?” Tony asked looking down at her hand and not moving. “I was at a battle, how did I get here?” 

 

“All your questions will be answered in due time Mr. Stark.” She replied taking back her hand with a kind smile. “Let’s head to the meeting area shall we?” She turned on her heels and began walking away with the grace and poise of a tigress. 

 

Tony found himself following after her down a hall that seemingly appeared from nowhere. They walked for what seemed like forever. The only sound was the gentle chiming of the bell around her neck. It almost seemed to lull Tony along. He felt drawn to follow it. 

 

Just when Tony was going to ask where they were going they turned a corner and were greeted by someone else. 

 

The young man quickly got up from his desk knocking over his paper organizer and pen cup.

 

The quick jarring crackle of bells echoed as he moved frantically about. 

 

He let out a frazzled sigh before jumping to his feet and rushing over to them. He’s dressed in a tailored blue dress shirt and fitted black slacks. His black dress shoes move silently across the floor as he walks over with a blinding smile. 

 

“MR. STARK! WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR SUCH A LONG TIME!” He said enthusiastically taking Tony’s hand in his and shaking it. “WE’RE SO HAPPY YOU COULD JOIN US!”  There are two bells bound on black cloth around his wrists. They chime happily, almost like laughter as he looks at Tony. 

 

The woman in the red suit coughed lightly bringing her finger to her lips. 

 

The smile fell from the young man’s face. “YOU ARE STAYING AREN’T YOU?” he released Tony’s hand and looked at him with disappointment. “YOU’VE ONLY JUST ARRIVED.” He pouted. 

 

_ What the fuck is happening here?!  _ Tony thinks becoming more and more unsettled as they stand here in this too white room with the messy desk and two people dressed for a meeting he doesn’t remember scheduling.  _ Wasn’t I doing something else? Didn’t Cap say three? Who is Cap?  _ His mind felt kinda hazy, like that one time after his parents died and Rhodey found him face down in his own vomit surrounded by beer cans. 

 

The woman looks down at the man’s wrist and sighs, “It’s almost time Mr. Stark. The meeting will take place just around the corner.” She advised reaching forward and straightening Mr. Stark’s tie. “Are you ready, Mr. Stark?” 

 

Mr. Stark looked down and paused, had he always been wearing his favorite dress shoes and his most comfortable business suit? It had been a gift from someone, he couldn’t remember who. He looks down at his hand and notices two silver bands.  _ Odd… Did I always wear jewelry? _ Hadn’t he been doing something else.  _ Why don’t I remember scheduling this meeting? _

 

“Come Mr. Stark, it’s time for the meeting.” The young man said motioning for him to walk down the hall. The two of them followed behind him. 

 

They came to a door that looked very similar to the ones to his workshop. Smokey glass on sliders, the glass seeming to extend into an endless ceiling when he looked up. 

 

“Why am I here?” Mr. Stark asked again looking back at the two of them as the doors slide open to the thunderous sound of hundreds of bells chiming at different frequencies. 

 

The cacophony of chiming drowned out any answer the young couple could have given as they motioned him forward through the doors.     
  
The doors sliding shut and the thunderous chiming simultaneously synced. Once the doors closed the jarring sound stopped. 

 

This was the executive boardroom at SI. Not the modern executive boardroom Pepper and meticulously designed and furnished after becoming CEO of Stark Industries, but instead the boardroom of his childhood. A long stiff oak table was stretched out before them lined with blush cream cushioned high back chairs and crystal glasses. 

 

“What is this?” Tony asked suddenly overcome with fear. _I was supposed to be doing something._ He feels the nagging in his mind. He can almost hear someone calling out to him, **Tony!** _Who’s Tony?_ He finds himself spinning the rings on his finger they come just a bit loose over the second knuckle and the familiar, was it familiar?, motion brings him some comfort. 

 

The young woman walks into the room and begins speaking, “The Evaluation of Mister Anthony Edward Stark can now begin. Mr. Stark is present. May the proceedings begin.”  She places his manilla folder upon the table and motions for Mr. Stark to sit in the chair closest to him. 

 

The folder slides itself down the surface and comes to rest in the hands of a familiar man. 

 

It’s a good thing he was sitting. If he hadn’t he might have ended up on the floor. 

 

“So Boy you’ve finally made it?” Howard said flipping open the folder, “Where do we start? Ah yes, how’s about the part where you defended and aided my murder!” He slapped the thin folder and suddenly it filled with papers beneath his hand. 

 

“What is this place?!” Mr. Stark shreaked trying to back up his chair but finding it would not budge. His hands burned and he had this uncomfortable feeling like bruises on his skin.

 

“You cannot run from your actions anymore.” The woman said taking the seat to his left as the young man took the seat to his right. 

 

“We’re here with you Mr. Stark. We’ve been waiting a long time for this moment.” He said calmly placing his hand over Mr. Stark’s left hand moving the rings from Mr. Stark’s ring finger. They slid down to the table and Mr. Stark could read the inscription.  “Don’t you have people to get back to?” 

 

“You don’t have to go back.” The woman replied moving her glasses back up her nose. “If it gets too hard you can leave.” 

 

_ To My Beloved Tony With Love from Steve _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Bucky & Tony Forever 

 

_ Who are Tony, Bucky and Steve? _

 

Mr. Stark looked up and now sitting at the far end of the table was his mother looking at him with that familiar distantly uncomfortable expression. Next to her was Stane seemingly waiting for his turn in the hot seat.

 

_ What kind of hell is this? _

 

=+=

 

Steve and Bucky were desperately calling out for Tony to respond over the coms as everyone else had flipped to emergency channel 1 and were working to extract the suit from behind the force field it has been thrown into. Tony’s suit was crumpling, it was built to withstand only so much pressure. Jarvis was rattling off Tony’s failing health stats to them as the team tried to figure out a way to free Tony. 

 

Was this going to be how it ended? Could they reach him in time?

 

A bell echoed in the background as Thor and oddly Loki appeared at the scene a portal opening in the middle of the park. 

 

The rogue sorcerer that was currently attacking Central Park and had encased Tony in this force field was wanted for crimes elsewhere. 

 

And the next person on his list and his whole reason for coming here was to eradicate Anthony Edward Stark. He could not stand for Tony to pass his evaluation. It would destroy any chance his successor had of ruling this world. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see if Tony survives his evaluation or not leave a comment. LOL.


End file.
